


Spideypool Drabble.

by Humanitysstrangest



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitysstrangest/pseuds/Humanitysstrangest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade does something unexpected and Peter is proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spideypool Drabble.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so if there is anything wrong please tell me. Thank you for reading. ^_^

Wade slumped down on the roof, mask in hand, trembling. The boxes were restless. 'Why did you run away?' White yelled. 'There goes our pay!' Yellow retorted. 'You're useless!' 'Worthless' they chanted. Placing his hands on his ears wade screamed yet they carried on. "....shut up..." He whispered. Shoving his gun to his head he yelled "SHUT UP!" 

>

Peter had been searching the rooftops for the merc with a mouth for hours. Just as he was about to give up he heard Wade's voice. "SHUT UP!" He had cried, like a wounded animal. "JUST FUCK OFF!" Peter landed on the roof seeing Wade with a gun to his head shocked Peter to the core. He had never seen the usually cheerful mercenary like this; he looked so helpless, so alone...weak. 

"Wade?" Peter whispered causing the mask less assassin to look up at him. He had never seen Wade mask less before. His skin was calloused with scars, peeling skin and welts covering his whole face. Looking up Wade's eyes widened in panic. "don't look at me" he pleaded coving his face. "...please Petey." 

Peter walked slowly towards him and pulled the gun out of his hand. Tossing it aside he whispered "I'm so proud of you." Pausing Deadpool looked up once more. 

"What?" 

Peter leaned forward, slowly slipping off his mask to reveal his soft smile.

Wade was so confused... Peter had just seen his face. Was he not disgusted? Why was he still there? Why hadn't he run away as soon as he saw- Deadpool's thoughts were cut off as soon as he felt a hand on his bare face. The hand was soothing and warm. Before he knew it Peter leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. 

"Wh...what was that for?" Wade stammered, butterflies in his stomach. 

"You could have killed him, but you didn't...." Peter said softly gazing into wades ocean blue eyes then kissed him once more, this time, on the lips. Wade returned the kiss tears rolling down his cheek. Pulling away, Peter smiled. "And for that... I couldn't be more proud."

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the comic by c2ndy2c1d on deviantart 
> 
> Check it out here: http://c2ndy2c1d.deviantart.com/art/FIRST-KISS-361372696


End file.
